The present invention relates to a heated cushion particularly for use in stadiums and sports and recreational activities in general.
It is known that in open spaces such as stadiums and spaces in general in which people are forced to sit for a long time in low-temperature conditions, the need is felt to keep one's body as warm as possible in order to prevent a spectator of a sports event or the like from losing, due to the penetrating cold, the pleasure of attending a given sports event or the like.
Currently commercially available cushions are meant exclusively to provide greater sitting comfort for the user but cannot cope with the unfavorable weather conditions that the user can encounter.